The Flash:Scarlet Speedster S2 Ep Summaries
Episode 1 “ A Kiss Before Dying “ Summary: Wally rushes Joe to the hospital, as Joe is dying. Joe is put into a medically induced coma, as they begin surgery. As Wally fears for Joe’s life, a new metahuman by the name of TarPit arrives. Barry springs into action as The Flash, but he is left with third degree burns. Daryl and Darwin wonder what to do, and Wally learns Barry is The Flash. Wally forces Darwin to give him super speed so he can attempt to take down TarPit. The experiment is successful, and Wally is granted super speed. Wally becomes Kid Flash, and takes down TarPit with the help of Daryl. Barry finishes healing, and Wally is now Barry’s partner. The Flash and Kid Flash are born! However, at the hospital, Joe is still dying quickly. At the hospital, a mysterious woman sneaks into Joe’s room while he's still in a medically induced coma, and kisses him on the forehead. Wally steals Joe from the hospital, and with his newfound abilities, takes the shards of the boomerang out of Joe, saving his life. Joe and Wally talk, as Joe thanks Wally for saving his life. Joe reveals he kept having dreams of him taking the boomerang to save Wally’s life. Wally laughs, and tells him “ Uncle Joe, you saved my life then, and I saved yours. Thank you for trying to protect me. “. However, as they spend time as a reunited family, Eobard Thawne, a man in a yellow suit arrives. He claims he's here to save Barry’s life, as a crisis is approaching. Episode 2 “ The Man in the Yellow Suit “ Summary: As Barry and Daryl question Eobard, he tells them a crisis is approaching. He tells them Metropolis is under attack, and is here to try to prevent it. He says a being named The Anti-Monitor is coming to kill him, and his team, The Justice League. Eobard proves his knowledge, saying he knows that Barry is in love with Fiona Webb, his CSI partner. A new CCPD detective named Patty Spivot arrives to tell Daryl a man was hanged in the mayor’s office. Daryl and Barry go to investigate the crime scene, and Barry finds out the rope has some metahuman factors to it. Barry takes a sample of the rope, and at STAR Labs, he and Darwin learn the rope is an illusion. Barry goes out as The Flash to fight the meta known The Shade, and Barry learns he was the man that hung the man in the mayor's office. As Flash defeats the meta, and brings him to prison, in his metahuman containment cell, a mysterious man in a yellow suit who has speed kills the meta. Barry goes to investigate the dead meta, and learns his heart was shattered...by speed. Episode 3 “ Revenge of the Rogues “ Summary: As Barry knows Thawne knows Barry is in love with Fiona, there is nothing left to lose, right? Barry asks Fiona out on a date, and she accepts. As they are on their date however, The Rogues attack Central City Square, and Barry is forced to abandon Fiona. Fiona is enraged, seeing as she doesn't know Barry’s double life. Barry, still filled with guilt, eventually does take down The Rogues, but Fiona has left. Barry, disappointed, goes back to STAR Labs to train Wally, however, Thawne tells Barry that Fiona has been captured by the man in the yellow. Daryl, Barry, Wally, and Thawne all go to capture the man in yellow, but he almost kills Fiona. Barry successfully saves her, and reveals to her that he is The Flash. Fiona now understands why he abandoned her at the date, and she is understanding about his double life, they agree to go on another date. On their date however, a time traveling time lord named Rip Hunter arrives. Episode 4 ( 2nd Major Crossover Start ) “ Legends of Today “ Summary: Sara Lance, Jason Todd, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. The White Canary, The Red Hood, Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Firestorm. They all come to Gotham, because two men Bruce knows have assembled a team. The Legends. Barry Allen and Oliver Queen led The Justice League into a battle, with an immortal villain named Vandal Savage, and lost. Savage is a time traveler, and after Bruce learns of this, he is worried about the timeline’s safety, so he assembles a team, with the help of Barry Allen and Time Lord named Rip Hunter. Rip and Barry talk, and Barry agrees to help. These new teammates don't get along at first, but when a platoon of assassins from the LOA attacks, the team bonds after defending Central City. Rip unites them finally, and as the world is protected by The Justice League, the timeline is defended by The Legends of Tomorrow. Episode 5 “ Present Day Is Bitchin “ Summary: Many, many years in the future, the world has been destroyed has an alien army from a far away planet. A young, arrogant speedster whose name is Bart Allen arrives in present day to find Barry young and filled with life. Bart hugs his….GRANDFATHER?!..., and is filled with joy, but Barry is confused. Bart explains he is Barry’s grandson from the future, and he has come back to save Barry’s life. Bart also tells them that Fiona is his grandmother, but, she died not too long after a man named Savitar had arrived. Barry wants to know who this Savitar is, but even Bart doesn't know. Fiona is shock that she has kids, and even grandkids with Barry. However, another speedster named Trajectory, who is Eliza Harmon, kidnaps Henry Allen from Blackgate, and holds him hostage. Barry, Wally, and Bart go to save Henry, and as Barry saves his father, Eliza is shot dead. Barry figures out it was a sniper that killed her. As Barry, Wally, Bart, and Henry arrive back at STAR Labs, they find the place ransacked, and find everyone near dead, and Thawne is missing. They find a video message left by the man in the yellow suit, and learn Thawne has been kidnapped. Episode 6 “ Reverse “ Summary: The Man in the Yellow Suit reveals his identity to Barry….The Reverse Flash. He explains he is the man that killed Barry’s mother all those years ago, and he explains he is the reverse of Barry, and everything The Flash stands for. Reverse Flash tells him to give himself up, for Eobard’s life. Darwin, Daryl, Barry, Wally, and Bart form a plan to rescue Eobard, and they almost succeed, but Reverse Flash breaks Wally’s right leg. However, Barry does get Eobard back. As Eobard and Barry create a contingency plan on how to defeat Reverse Flash, Bart comes in and accuses Eobard of being Reverse Flash. Barry asks what makes him say Eobard is Reverse Flash, and Bart does remind him he's from the future. Bart says the message is from RF, and he reveals his master plan to defeat the Flash. Barry listens to the tape, and he now agrees with Bart. Eobard reveals he is The Reverse Flash and beats Barry and Bart down. Eobard escapes, and Barry secretly questions every choice he's made. Episode 7 ( Two Episode Story Arc with Green Lantern ) “ The Guardians of the Universe “ Summary: Barry and Darwin boot up the cosmic treadmill, and Bart is allowed travel back to the future. Bart returns, as Barry and Fiona go on another date. However, at Blackgate Penitentiary, Henry Allen, Barry’s father, is shanked by another inmate. Barry and Fiona go to visit, and Barry goes to talk to Leonard Snart. Barry learns his rouges are being drained of their powers by the warden. Barry promises to research the warden and help Snart. However, Reverse Flash kidnaps Fiona. As Barry searches for her, Barry finds her in a cell. Barry and Eobard fight, and Eobard is suddenly killed, however, añother Eobard arrives, and reveals the now dead other was a time remnant. As he is defeated however, he is arrested. In the cell, he mocks Barry. He tells him he was a diversion, and Barry gets an alert from Daryl and Joe telling him that a mysterious man has arrived at STAR Labs. As Barry comes back with Fiona, a man named Hal Jordan stands in the middle of the Cortex, and tells Barry he needs his help. Episode 8 ( End of Two Episode Story Arc with Green Lantern ) “ The Green Lantern “ Summary: Barry Allen and Hal Jordan speak, and Barry learns Hal is a Green Lantern, an army of space police who were rings that can allow them to create anything they want, if their willpower is strong enough. However, Hal has gotten himself into some trouble with alien pirates, and he needs help taking them out. He knows Barry is The Flash, a powerful hero. Barry helps, and when they get into space, the pirates kidnap Barry and Hal and give them a chance. If they win a battle royale, they are allowed their freedom, and if they lose, they will become slaves. Barry wants out, but Hal convinces him that they can also allow everyone else their freedom. Barry and Hal go into the battle royale, and after they win, since Barry used Hal’s Green Lantern ring, they escape with all of the pirate’s slaves. Episode 9 ( Mid Season Finale ) “ Some Would Say The Reverse “ Summary: Barry returns to Central City after his adventure with Hal, and buys a special ring for something. He goes on a date with Fiona, and proposes marriage to her, showing his profound love. Fiona is kidnapped by Thawne in front of everyone. Eobard beats down Barry, and escapes. However, Barry and Daryl find Eobard’s location,,and successfully arrest him. Barry goes to Thawne’s cell multiple times, as Thawne insults Barry, saying Barry failed to save Fiona, and his mother. Eobard explains he is the man that murdered Barry’s mother all those years ago. Eobard was the biggest fan of The Flash, so he wanted to be just like him. However, he learned he was to become The Flash’s sworn mortal enemy, losing his mind over time. A prison riot started by a partner of Thawne’s, named Cobalt Blue. As Joe, Daryl, and the CCPD try to contain the riot, Eobard escapes, and uses a device to swap him and Barry’s faces. Eobard, disguised as Barry, leaves Barry in the cell, to live knowing he lost. Episode 10 ( Mid Season Premiere ) “ My Name Is Eobard Thawne “ Summary: Bart returns from the future, traumatized from something that happened to him. Darwin attempts to help him, however, Bart doesn't tell him the specifics. Eobard, still disguised as Barry, teaches Wally how to throw lightning and phase through objects. Daryl, during a police investigation, is sent to the hospital after being shanked. Cobalt Blue, who is revealed to be former detective Eddie Thawne, begins creating a cult in his image. Barry, in Eobard’s body, tries to prove he isn't Thawne, however, isn't successful. Wally leaves Team Flash for a leave of absence, to go on a spiritual self discovery journey. Darwin and Daryl are suspicious of Barry’s new behavior, which Barry just passes off as guilt of not being able to save Fiona. Bart accuses Barry of being Thawne, which Barry claims is ridiculous. Darwin sides with Bart, as Barry kicks them all off of Team Flash. Episode 11 “ Starling v. Queen “ Summary: Barry, who is still Thawne in disguise, goes to Starling City on the belief of Count Vertigo being a metahuman. To keep his image as the hero, he helps Oliver take down Count Vertigo, however, Barry runs into trouble with a private detective named Ralph Dibny. Ralph is investigating the claims of Oliver murdering his younger sister, Thea Queen, however, Oliver tells Barry that it was the mysterious archer known as Prometheus, who turned out to be a resurrected Tommy Merlyn, Oliver’s old best friend, who was believed to be dead. Barry helps arrest Prometheus, however, as Barry leaves, and Oliver’s name is cleared, Prometheus breaks out, and kidnaps the Green Arrow, leaving him locked in an underground bunker to die. Barry finds Fiona in the cell Thawne kept her, acting as her savior, and Ralph takes a trip to Central City. Episode 12 “ Crisis on Earth Axis ( Part 1 ) “ Summary: On a parallel world, Earth-15, the Justice League Axis rules the world with President Amanda Waller allowing them to do so out of fear for America’s safety. Leather Wing seizes a temporal gateway from the JL Axis from Darwin’s parallel universe doppelgänger, a device that allows interdimensional travel to other universes, as he schemes to invade parallel Earths with the device to spread his reign so that it may last. Clark and his girlfriend Lois Lane travel to Central City to attend Barry Allen’s wedding with Fiona Webb. Bruce talks with Sara Lance, taking the first step to recover after learning that Wayne Enterprises has been involved in countless crimes and that his father, Thomas, might have been involved in all of them. The ceremony is interrupted by Leatherwing, Ultraman, and Owlman, leading a small platoon of Nazi soldiers. After Clark defeats and injures Ultraman, the rest of the team retreat and Bruce and Barry capture Owl-Man to interrogate. As Ultra-Man recuperates, he, Leatherwing, and a black-clad speedster regroup and discuss their next move. Leatherwing is revealed to be an alternate version of Bruce Wayne and the black clad speedster is Barry’s old foe, Hunter Zolomon, from that earth. Episode 13 " Crisis On Earth Axis (Part-Two) “ Summary: In STARLabs, a captured interdimensional villain from Earth-15, Owl-Man is revealed to be a parallel universe doppelgänger of Dick Grayson. After he cruelly taunts Bruce over his conflict with Ra’s, Ultraman, Leatherwing and Hunter Zolomon steal a sublight generator, the Prism, from research company Wayne Tech. Bruce, Clark, and Barry and the others believe that Ultraman seeks to build a neutron bomb with it to aid his conquest on Earth-24. After a series of battles, most of the heroes including the Bat Family are in captivity at STARLabs after the Justice League Axis forces infiltrate it, and Bruce, Barry, Ronnie Raymond, Martin Stein, Oliver Queen, Firestorm, and Sara Lance are transported to a prison, but Clark is moved to S.T.A.R Labs. Wally is determined to kill Zolomon after his capture. The villains reveal that Ultraman is dying and his wife Brunhildë plans to use the Prism, charged by STARLabs' particle accelerator, to produce artificial red sunlight that would weaken both Clark and Ultraman’s respective invulnerability, allowing a heart transplant for Ultraman but killing Clark in the process. In flashbacks, on Earth-15, a young Dick Grayson's doppelganger becomes brainwashed by Ra's Al Ghul, who is secretly that earth’s Bruce Wayne, and kills Alfred, by stabbing him in the chest. As it turned out, Ra's wants Dick to be his heir and his daughter Talia is immediately attracted to Dick. Episode 14 " Crisis On Earth Axis (Part Three) “ Summary: Bruce, Barry, Oliver, Ronnie, Sara and Stein, wake up imprisoned on Earth-15 wearing power dampeners. Mobster James Gordon plans to execute them, however, they are saved by Batman ( Jason Todd ) and Bloodwing ( Tim Drake ). Jason and Tim take them to the headquarters of Wally West's Legion of Heroes. They learn that the only way back to Earth-24 is through a temporal gateway in a research facility, which West plans to blow up to strand Leatherwing on Earth-99, a post apocalyptic world. Bruce disguises himself as Leatherwing to infiltrate the facility and discovers the doomsday device against parallel Earths is a militarized timeship called Waverider. Barry and Bruce take down the earth 15’s version of Amazo, a machine made by nazi scientist Anthony Ivo, during which Stein is shot and gravely wounded. On Earth-24, Zolomon prepares to perform surgery on Clark to save Ultra-Man. Felicity, Barbara Gordon, and Fiona try to stop him, but are captured. Episode 15 “ Crisis On Earth Axis (Part Four) “ Summary: Clark is saved from Zolomon by Ray Palmer, while Nate Heywood, releases everyone from the pipeline. On Earth-15, Stein activates the temporal gateway's portal before succumbing to his injuries. Ronnie bonds with Stein to get him through the portal, along with Bruce, Barry, and the other imprisoned heroes. Members of all the teams face off against Earth-15 Amazo, while Clark and Felicity are cornered by Leatherwing before Bruce saves them. Stein is kept alive by his connection to Ronnie, but it is slowly killing them both. Stein severs their connection and dies from his injuries. Ronnie delivers the news to Stein’s wife and daughter. Leatherwing offers a truce to the team, saying they will leave in peace if the team surrenders Superman. Bruce refuses and the team battles the Earth-15 doppelgängers and their forces. Caitlin, Sara and Jason Todd infiltrate Leatherwing’s timeship Wellenreiter to disable its shields, so Rip Hunter, piloting the Waverider with Cisco, can destroy it. Defeating Zolomon, Barry, who is still Thawne is disguise, allows him to escape, unwilling to kill him and ruin his image. Superman battles Ultra-Man, and when Ultra-Man goes nuclear, Clark flies him into space to detonate. Nightwing subsequently kills Bruce's doppelgänger. Cisco opens a breach to Earth-15 for the Legion of Heroes to return. Bloodwing also receives a device from Barry that allows him to contact Earth-24 directly. The team holds a funeral for Stein. The Legends, Clark, and Lois depart back to their own lives. Barry gets married with the woman he loves and Bruce and John make amends. In a flashback, we see where the real Barry Allen is, still in the cell Thawne left him to rot in. Episode 16 “ Trickster “ Summary: Daryl and Joe investigate a series of crimes that all have a certain theme to them....trickery. As The Flash, Barry goes undercover to a criminal bar, trying to gain help from Leonard Snart, or, Captain Cold. Snart tells Barry he had heard stories from his father about a thief who's gimmick was trickery, who called himself The Trickster. Barry, Darwin, and Daryl investigate The Trickster, learning he's a man named Jesse James ( Mark Hamil ). Jesse kidnaps Henry Allen from his prison cell, saying he'll " Kill the old bastard! " if Flash doesn't hand himself in. Flash speeds to the rescue, saving Henry from a damned fate. Flash is able to stop Jesse, and save the day once again. Barry, who is still Eobard, decides to mess even more with Barry's life, beginning an affair with CCPD detective Patty Spivot. Episode 17 “ Prison Break “ Summary: The real Barry Allen, who is still stuck in Eobard's body, is still in his prison cell. The guard, a man named John Stewart ( Erik King ) tells Eobard to " Shut the fuck up, or he'll beat his ass personally. ". Barry pleads his innocence, exclaiming he's not actually Eobard Thawne. At STARLabs, Cisco has a vision of Barry sitting in a dark cell, and it looks as if he's been there for months. Cisco speaks with Caitlin and Darwin about this, as they piece together the Barry that's been The Flash and helped stopped the Nazi invasion isn't actually Barry, but Eobard in disguise. Daryl, Wally, Cisco, and Darwin enlist the help of Leonard Snart to help them break the real Barry out. Leonard agrees, on the condition Darwin help find a cure for his sister's disease. Darwin agrees, as they all break into the prison to break Barry out. Eobard speeds in, no longer disguised as Barry, with his partner, Cobalt Blue. Wally is brutally beaten by Cobalt Blue and Eobard, however, in the nick of time, Barry saves Wally. Eobard and Cobalt Blue escape, as Barry reclaims his identity. However, when returning to his apartment. He finds Fiona passed out with a blunt force wound on her head. Episode 18 “ Revealed “ Summary: Eobard and Cobalt Blue kidnap Cisco and Caitlin from STARLabs, needing to use them to escalate their plans. Eobard explains to Cisco and Caitlin that they are building a prison inside the Speedforce, one in which they will imprison both Barry and Wally. Barry learns someone has broken into his apartment, and sees the keys to his crime lab have been stolen. He frantically searches, and as Fiona awakens, she looks horrified at seeing something behind Barry. Cobalt Blue. Eddie, former CCPD detective, now a sworn enemy of the Flash and Barry Allen, and the man that hurt Barry's wife. Eddie impales Barry with his blade, leaving him to bleed out, as he kidnaps Fiona. Daryl and Wally find Barry and rush him to STARLabs. Luckily, they are able to save his life. However, Eobard is now one step closer to completely his plan, titling it.... " Project-StarStreak ". Episode 19 “ Infantino Street “ Summary: Barry returns to the CCPD, however, Commisioner Singh fires Barry. Barry tries finding Fiona, Cisco, and Caitlin, but is blank. Cisco has built Eobard a machine called the Speedforce Bazooka, as Caitlin has created a drug that can permanently take away a Speedster'a speed. As Cobalt Blue attacks CCPN, Flash tries stopping him, however, Cobalt Blue blows himself and building up, killing at least 50 innocents. Barry pieced together this was a diversion, as Eobard has kidnapped Joe, Wally, and Daryl to complete his plan. Barry seeks help from Darwin, but finds the mysterious lady that kissed Joe's forehead while Joe was in his coma. The mysterious woman reveals herself to be Dawn Allen, Barry's daughter from the future. She has come back in time to help Barry take down Thawne. Barry and Dawn have formed an alliance, and Eobard makes a live TV announcement. All of the hostages he has taken's lives, for The Flash's. Dawn takes Barry out of giving himself up, and together, they come up with a plan to stop Eobard once and for all. Episode 20 “ The Man Who Saved Team Flash “ Summary: Barry and Dawn revisit the house Barry's mother was murdered in all those years ago, finding the final clue. Eobard's base location. However, his base is outside of the timestream in a place called the Temporal Zone. Barry and Dawn speed there, successfully getting there, however, Dawn is beaten down by Eobard, being thrown to some random time period. Barry tries saving her but fails. Barry however does save Cisco, Caitlin, Daryl, and Joe. Barry doesn't find Fiona and Wally, and is kicked out by Eobard. Eobard improvises, readying his plan for tonight. Team Flash all encourages Barry, saying he will be able to save Fiona and Wally and defeat Eobard. As Eobard goes to Infantino Street for the final battle, he uses the Speedforce Bazooka to trap Barry in the Speedforce forever. FutureWally manages to escape, traveling back in time, saving Barry from being shot into the Speedforce, instead sacrificing himself. Barry and PresentWally team up, finally defeating Eobard. Eobard however is shot into the Speedforce, a navy blue Flash suit clad speedster sending him there. The blue speedster tells Barry that he is the future, and speeds off. Barry returns home, and tells Fiona he is going to quit being The Flash. Wally takes up the mantle, as Joe and Daryl retire. Cisco and Caitlin become a couple, leaving Team Flash. Darwin tells Wally he is leaving also, saying if he wants him to stay, he should give it up too. Wally stays silent, so Darwin leaves. Wally is now all alone in his quest for justice.